First Time
by gayfic33
Summary: When the Alvarez's aren't home, Josh stops by Schneider's, only to run into something he never saw coming.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

Josh Flores has been friends with the Alvarez kids for a while now and has been hanging out at their place almost every day after school. But today, as Josh knocked and waited at the Alvarez' door, no one came to answer. Josh did not know that they had gone out for a while. So Josh' next move was to go down to Schneider's and see if they were down there. But as Josh was about to knock on the door, he noticed it was just slightly open. Josh looks around, debating what to do. Just as he is ready to walk away, he hears a weird noise from inside the apartment.

"Schneider…" Josh says as slowly enters the apartment. "OH!" Josh shouts as he sees Schneider sitting on his couch with his pants down and penis erect in his hand.

"Josh!" Schneider shouts and jumps to his feet, his penis dangling forward. "Oh!" Schneider covers his penis with both his hands.

"Hey…" Josh slowly says, unable to look away from Schneider's lower area.

"Josh! What are you looking at?" Josh is speechless and Schneider is confused only for a few more seconds until it hits him. "Oh...Josh. You? You're…?" You like…?"

"No...No! No! No!" Josh snaps out of it and looks to Schneider's face.

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone. You might as well take a taste and see how you like it."

"Taste?" Josh is scared, but steps more into the apartment and closes the door behind him, locking it.

"All you have to do is put it in your mouth and move up and then down, and over and over again." Schneider sits back down on the couch, uncovering his penis.

"Okay. Okay." Josh is nervous but continues to go with it.

Josh goes to the couch, looking down at Schneider. He takes a deep breath in and runs one hand through his hair before going down to his knees. With Schneider's penis directly in front of him, Josh took and deep breathe and just went for it. Josh puts Schneider's penis completely in his mouth and is instantly shocked by how great it tastes in his mouth.

"Oh…" Schneider moans and leans his head back as Josh begins to suck harder on his penis and move up and down.

Schneider places both his hands in Josh's hair, gripping it tightly.

"Damn! Your hair! It's so soft, yet crunchy… and flaky." Schneider moans loudly as Josh begins going faster, and sucking stronger.

This goes on for a few minutes and Schneider wants more. He wants to go farther. He is sweating harder and getting amped up more and more each second this continues.

"I'm…" Schneider starts but stops to moan once more. "I'm going to try something." Josh looks up and just nods before continuing.

Schneider takes his hands out of Josh's hair and bends over as much as he can to reach to Josh's pants. He slides Josh's pants down, his pale white ass popping up. Schneider looks down at Josh's head and his hair. Schneider moves down and just sniffs Josh's hair for a second, taking it all in.

"Oh lord!" Schneider moans.

Right then Schneider slides two fingers into Josh's butt crack, slowly sliding it into his hole. Josh stops sucking Schneider for just a second.

"Shit!"

"Oh! Should I stop?" Schneider slides his fingers out.

"No!" Josh shouts. "More fingers." Schneider smiles before pushing Josh's head down and connecting their penis and mouth once more.

"Damn! Those juicy young lips!" Schneider shouts in glory.

Schneider reaches back down and slides in three fingers this time. He slides them in and backs out slowly, each time he goes all the way in Josh lightly biting on his penis. As Josh got more comfortable with the fingers in him, he got more excited. His lips suctioned harder onto Schneider's penis and began moving up and down faster, Schneider speeding up as well. Schneider moves his other hand into Josh's hair, twirling his fingers through. He moves his head down into his hair once more, sniffing it.

"Your big juicy lips. So sweet. Wet. Oh yeah…" Schneider can feel himself almost there. "Oh yeah… slide those velvety lips. Suction hard. Oh shit!" Schneider explodes into Josh's mouth.

Josh is surprised by the power at which the cum shoots into his mouth and throat. He takes some of it in for a while before unable to handle it and moves up, spitting some of it out over Schneider's abs. Schneider slides his fingers out of Josh's ass and moves back, letting the rest of the cum shoot out and onto Josh's face and on his own abs.

"Damn!" Schneider shouts.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Josh freaks out, thinking he did something wrong, and standing up.

"No!" Schneider stands up, looking down at Josh. "That was perfect. You'll get more of a handle on it the more you do it. That is…" Schneider slides a finger on Josh's lips. "If you want to do this again?" Schneider licks the cum off his finger.

"Yeah…" Josh licks his lips and runs both his hands through his hair. "I think I would like that."

Schneider smiles as he reaches forward and puts his hands in Josh's hair. He moves forward and kisses Josh on the lips.

"God! Those lips…" Schneider and Josh both smile.


End file.
